When It Rains
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: Whenever it rains Naruto always feels sort of empty. It gets cold and he's even lonelier because no one is ever outside when it's raining. This time however the rain brings him a stranger that forever warmed his heart. Sidefic to "Never Too Late"


Title: When It Rains

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto

Rating: PG 13

Warnings: Shounen ai, angst, language, OOC-ness, AU, _**fluff overdose…**_

Genre: angst, comfort

Disclaimer: I seriously wish I owned the series but as it turns out…I don't *sighs* will I ever own Naruto?

Summery: Whenever it rains Naruto always feels sort of empty. It gets cold and he's even lonelier because no one is ever outside when it's raining. This time however the rain brings him a stranger that forever warmed his heart. Sidefic to "Never Too Late"

A/N: Well like I mentioned in my fanfic "Never Too Late" I will be writing a side-fic for it. So uh here ya go! Well I'm only covering the meeting between Naruto and Sasuke when they were younger so ah this is set before the story "Never Too Late". I hope ya'll like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Pit…pat…slide…drip…pit…pat…slide…drip…

Dull blue eyes stared dispassionately at the rain that poured outside his small apartment. He sighed and wrapped the blanket around his body tighter, the thin cloth did nothing much to relieve the damp coldness that hung in the air. It was the worst time for him.

He never did like it when it rained.

Most people normally say that when the rain fell it was like all their problems were washed away or that they felt calmer, but for him he just felt empty. There was no one around when it rained as they were safely protected in their homes. Even if they didn't pay any attention to him he felt a lot better when they were around.

He felt less empty.

That feeling always made itself known whenever it rained. It taunted him to the point of madness, but he wouldn't let it get to him. He had been alone most of his life, what difference did it made now?

His eyes trailed out the murky window, focusing on nothing and seeing nothing worthwhile in the expense of darkness of the outside world. He wiped the fog that build up on the glass due to the cold air but that didn't help much, his reflect was still barely visible. Only a few things could be seen outside but it was all the same, rain, rain and more rain. There was no change.

He was about to turn his eyes away when something caught his attention. A car appeared on the dark road. Somehow when he saw the car he felt his heart race and he didn't know why. _'Maybe it's because I never saw a car that pretty before.'_ He figured that was the case. After all it wasn't every day that an expensive looking car drove pass your home in the slums.

A small smile graced his lips when the car safely passed the main road that headed towards his home. The driver just had to pass the intersection and avoid the ditch in front of his apartment complex and then he would be gone. Probably when the car drove pass he could catch a glimpse of the driver, but he doubt that as the car might be tinted.

'_Tinted or not…I wanna see.'_

He let the blanket he had around him slip from his body. The old patched up cloth slid down his torso revealing bright spiky blond locks that stuck out at odd ends. He grabbed up a coat which was too large for him and placed it on, then ran out his door towards the flight of steps that led to the outside of his apartment complex.

'_Please don't be gone.'_

The car was just a few minutes away from passing the front of his apartment complex and he quickened his pace. By the time he reached the doorway the black car sped by. He stood at the door entranced by the seemingly foreign car. Its elegance and beauty enthralled him. He wanted nothing more than to step out in the pouring rain and wave to the driver but he stayed where he was. Content on watching the vehicle continue on its path.

A sudden fear gripped his heart when the car continued on a straight path, speeding forward. The person was not aware of the ditch that laid in wait for him. He was not aware of the dangers. The blond thought everyone knew that they should avoid driving on the side of the road where the ditch was but it seemed that person in the pretty black car didn't.

He had to make a choice, should he call out to the person or should he just stand there and watch. His guess that with the heavy pounding of the rain and the roar of the stranger's vehicle the person would not be able to hear him, even if he shouted. He didn't get to think more on the topic as the sound of screeches followed by a sudden crash reached his ear.

'_Oh no! Is the person alright?'_

Without thinking he ran out into the rain. The only thing on his mind was to help the stranger that was stuck in the ditch.

* * *

"Shit!" Sasuke stepped on the gas pedal once more, this time harder. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Sit was no use, his car wasn't budging. _'Fuck, like my day wasn't full of shit already.'_ Just remembering the party his cousin forced him to go to brought on a killer migraine. He placed his car in 'drive' and killed the engine. _'Looks like I have to push it out.'_ That didn't sound the least bit appealing.

How did this happen to him? Never in his sixteen years of life had he had luck as bad as he did now. Not only did he woke up late and missed the important appointment he had with his older brother – who was now gone on his two week long business trip. He was forced to go to a party his stupid cousin Hanami threw – which was a disaster he might add. _'I'm sure the girl has it out for me.'_ And now it was raining – like freaking storm hard – he was running late and by the looks of it he was stuck in a ditch in some unknown area he took a shortcut through. So yeah life sucked.

'_Can this get any worse?'_ Oh yeah it could. He had to go outside in the pouring rain, without any proper gear and push his freaking car out of the ditch. _'Oh joy.'_ Sarcasm laced his thoughts. It wouldn't be bad if he had a coat on to prevent or limit the amount of rain that would no doubt soak his body.

"Might as well get this over with," he gave a sight and got out his car only to be instantly slapped wet by the rain. The cold heavy drops beat against his head and back, soaking him to the bone within seconds, "oh for the love of–" his voice trailed off as he flashed a drenched raven bang from his face.

He moved around the back of the car and placed both hands on the bumper, getting ready to push it forward. It moved a bit but not by much. _'Shit, I'm gonna need some help.'_

"Um excuse me…do you need help?"

Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin in fright but he had too much self control over himself to permit that. Instead of freaking out at the bubbly voice – that dare he said it freaked the hell out of him – he turned to face the person who addressed him with an emotionless mask in place. The person before him looked up, his stormy azure eyes glowing brightly in the dark.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," the blond scratched the back of his head in a gesture that depicted his nervousness. "I saw you and thought you might need some help." He went on and on about how he was watching him from the time he turned in the top of the street till now.

The words barely registered to the raven's hazy mind. All that ran through his head at the moment was: _'Oh my god he's so cute! I want to fuck him.'_ A pause. _'Wait, I didn't just thought that did I?'_ He face-palmed. _'Holy fuck, I'm turning into a freaking pedo.'_

Naruto blinked in confusion when the tall stranger before him slapped his forehead. "Hey mister, why are you hitting your head?" he asked innocently with a poke. "Did you forget something?"

The poking continued and it was annoying the hell out of Sasuke. He reached forward and grabbed the offending finger.

"If you continue doing that I might end up snapping it," he warned in a gruff voice that sounded too much like a purr to his ears.

A dark coat of red spread across Naruto's tanned cheeks and his eyes darted everywhere but at the stranger before him. He pulled his hand back to his side and fidgeted with a lose thread from his oversized coat.

"Um…mister," he cast his gaze to the ground when he felt the intense onyx eyes boring into his being. "I can help you…well push you car out of the…uh ditch."

Sasuke regarded the boy before him. He was thin and wore clothes that were too big for him. One would have thought he was a street urchin but he didn't have that air about him.

"What can a dobe like you do?" he smirked as the blond kid, well Naruto, lift his head up to glare – pout – at him.

"That's not nice!" Naruto squawked in indignation. "You can't call someone you just met a dobe! What if I call you teme, cause you're sure acting like one!"

At that Sasuke chuckled. _'This kid is really interesting.'_

"I guess you're right," he began, "but I have a name you know. It's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto nodded and flashed Sasuke a bright cheerful smile. "Nice to meet you Sasuke!" he felt the heat across his cheek spread when he said Sasuke's name and his heart beat sped when Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright Naruto, I'll accept your help," Sasuke replied with a half smile which made Naruto's blush increased ten fold.

"Un!"

* * *

It took them close to half an hour to push Sasuke's car out of the deep ditch. The heavy rain didn't make it any better but they managed to get the car out without needing to stay in the rain long.

"Finally!" Sauke groaned as he collapsed on the bumper of the car, completely exhausted. "Naruto, move the gear to park and turn off engine."

"Alright," Naruto did what he was told and the roar of the engine stopped. He pulled out the key and got out of the car. "Sasuke, you look tired." A blush stained his cheeks at what he said next. "Um, you can uh rest at my apartment…if you want…"

Sasuke looked up from his place on the bumper of his car. He was tired and soaked, so maybe it would be good to rest up a bit before he drove home. The rain had let up a bit and was drizzling.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," he replied as he peeled himself off his car. His hair and clothes were soaked through and the felt uncomfortable. He wouldn't mind changing them but he doubt Naruto would have any clothes that would fit him. _'After all he lives alone.'_ That he learned earlier when he asked the blond if he couldn't get his dad to help.

"I don't have a mom or dad," he had replied. "And I don't know of any relatives. I live alone."

Sasuke didn't know he could survive being alone for so long and not become a delinquent, but this Naruto kid; he was strong beyond words.

He followed Naruto to the steps of the rickety old building after he made sure to turn on his car alarm, one couldn't be too sure. They went up a long flight of steps that led them past several floors before Naruto stopped on the second to last floor. Somehow Sasuke would have lived on the last floor so he voiced his opinion.

"No one uses the last floor," was Naruto's reply.

After that Sasuke didn't inquire more about the topic. He followed Naruto to the last room on that floor. When they were before it Naruto fished out his keys from his pocket and open the door, letting Sasuke in.

"Well…uh, this is my home," Naruto chuckled nervously as he stepped aside allowing Sasuke entrance. "Sorry if it's a bit messy…" he blushed. "Give me sec and I'll get everything straightened out."

Sasuke shook his head. "Nah no problem, its fine by me."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and blushed. "Um, do you want something to eat or drink?" he moved around the small messy apartment towards a small area that looked like the kitchen. "I don't have much but I can make something."

Sasuke shook his head and took a seat on the old couch that he saw. "You don't have to. I'm not that hungry," he smiled and Naruto blushed. "Why don't we just talk? I want to know more about you."

Naruto's blush darkened and he complied with Sasuke's wishes. They talked for almost the entire night and then fell asleep on the couch when they were tired. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's arms, feeing warmth he never felt when he was by himself. He enjoyed the feeling and didn't want to lose it. While Sasuke in turn felt that he wanted to help Naruto in any way he could. He didn't want Naruto to say that he was 'alone' ever again.

* * *

Morning came all too soon and Naruto felt reluctant about getting up. He didn't want to wake up because if he did, Sasuke would get up and then he would leave. His hands tightened around Sasuke's waist and he snuggled more into his chest. _'I don't want you to leave…'_

"Are you always this clingy in the morning?" Sasuke's amused voice ran out.

Naruto blushed and then he quickly released Sasuke from his grasp. "Sorry," he murmured embarrassed.

Sasuke chuckled and got up. His back kind of hurt from the position he slept in but he ignored it for now. He looked at Naruto whose face was so red he almost resembled a overripe tomato. A small smile graced his face.

"You get embarrassed easily huh?" he chuckled when Naruto's embarrassed expression turned into a pout. "Ah look at the time."

Azure eyes dulled at what Sasuke said. _'He's gonna leave and I won't see him again…'_ He could feel the tears prick at the corner of his eyes but he didn't let them fall. _'I won't cry…'_ He shook his head and then turned to face Sasuke once more.

"I guess you should leave now…your parents must be worried," he replied in an even tone that disregarded the hurt he was feeling at letting Sasuke leave. Sasuke had been the only friend he ever made. "Let me get dressed, I'll follow you to your car."

Sasuke watched as Naruto hurried towards the only door in the room with a dreary look on his face. He could tell what he was thinking.

"I guess," he replied. "I wanted to grab some breakfast before I head home though. Hey want to join me?"

Naruto froze in his tracks when he heard that. "I can come. Really?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto ran to hug him. "You're not using the breakfast as a way to say 'goodbye' are you?" He sniffled.

"What gave you that idea?" Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's weird chain of thought. "I'm not going to leave you alone. We're friends Naruto."

The word 'friends' had Naruto smiling. It was a bright innocent smile that melted Sasuke's heart. At that moment Sasuke promised himself that he would dedicate his time to protecting Naruto's smile. He wanted to be there for Naruto and would do anything for him. While Naruto was happily thinking that rain wasn't so bad. After all it was because of the rain that he met Sasuke.

* * *

Owari (_ _)

A/N: Ah writing fluff is not my strong point so excuse me if it didn't turn out well. It's really short so I hope I found all the mistakes and corrected them. If not bear in mind that I can't spot my own mistakes…

Heheh so ah I hope ya'll enjoyed reading this! (_ _ ) Thank you and review pwetty pwease! Tell me what you all think k!

Ja na!

Kaos


End file.
